


i'd suffer hell if you'd tell me (what you'd do to me tonight)

by gaymumbling



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern magic AU, Sub Top Seonghwa, bondange, dom bottom san
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymumbling/pseuds/gaymumbling
Summary: the full moon was supposed to have been beautiful, but when it rains it pours.(title from dinner & diatribes by hozier)
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	i'd suffer hell if you'd tell me (what you'd do to me tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persephoneregina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneregina/gifts).



> the summary sounds poetic but thats literally what happens in the fic! plus they fuck <3 enjoy

The full moon was supposed to have been beautiful, and it was, based on what little San and Seonghwa had seen of it before the clouds rolled in. They didn't think much of it at first because the light was still slightly visible through the thin veil that had appeared in the sky, and also because its energy was still practically tangible in the air. All of the news stations and trending topics regarding that full moon went on and on about how it was the largest supermoon they'd seen in months, when at this point it felt like each month's new full moon had the same title attributed to it. Its power had nothing to do with its visible size though - this night in particular the moon and planets were aligned just so that its usual potency was magnified nearly tenfold, an event for which San and Seonghwa, as well as the other members of their coven, had begun preparing many days in advance.

Their plan was to make a date of it. The two had met early in their younger years, attending the same primary school and sharing classes all through high school more often than not due to the nature of their small town. They'd always joke, wondering aloud the odds of meeting each other in such a mundane fashion, but they knew that the Universe works in mysterious ways, and therefore never to question them.

Sometimes, like tonight as they were making the trek up the highest rolling hill in the field a couple miles away from their small home, Seonghwa would disappear into his own thoughts and remember the first morning when he'd seen San, his crush of two and a half years and best friend of far longer, with thick black ink peeking out from under his rolled-up hoodie sleeve. He at first didn't question it, he'd known San to be unpredictable and known that he'd been considering getting tattoos for a while. But then, the sleeve shifted just a bit and revealed one of many designs with which Seonghwa had made himself agonizingly familiar, and he knew that it was more than a coincidence that he and San had grown so close.

That was the day that Seonghwa discovered that both he and San were witches.

The design on San's forearm (the first of many that would eventually make their way across his whole body) was attributed to a spell, a simple one intended to bring clarity if Seonghwa recalled correctly. It was one of the beginner spells he'd found among others in a rather nondescript notebook in a box he didn't remember shoving under his bed. Seonghwa remembered having spent hours reading the notebook cover to cover over and over after he'd finished his schoolwork each night. He didn't know much yet, but knew enough to know that the ink on San's arm meant he'd cast the spell. Their form of magic required some kind of sacrifice in order to run smoothly, the most popular being attributing a patch of one's skin to the craft in the form of a tattoo; the more powerful the spell, the bigger the sacrifice.

As San and Seonghwa began studying witchcraft together (partly just as friends who also happened to both be witches, partly because San's family had far more resources to offer than Seonghwa's), as they watched each other's skin begin to fill with more and more intricate tattoos, their feelings for each other also began to develop. While Seonghwa was helping San with one particularly intricate tattoo on the sensitive skin at the base of his throat, San couldn't help but catch Seonghwa staring down at his lips. He made some kind of snarky comment, they shared their first kiss, and the rest was history.

Seonghwa didn't notice his pace up the hill had slowed to a crawl until he finally made it to the top, where San had already laid out their blanket and a few of their miscellaneous magic supplies. There was a space cleared in the center for Seonghwa to put down the basket of midnight snacks they'd brought. He smiled, taking a moment to watch his boyfriend meticulously place candles, crystals, and Totality knew what else on the blanket and in the grass surrounding it. Of the two of them, San had always been better at memorization, so he let him do what he had to do, content to observe until San sat satisfied among his diligently arranged mess to put down the basket.

"Hey," Seonghwa said as he began to sift through the food they brought.

"All that thinking you did while walking up here and all you have is 'hey'?" San said, immediately pulling out the container of grapes he'd packed and popping one in his mouth. "Okay so, that way is north, and we're going to want to face south during meditation. Until we start we can do whatever we want though, I've already got everything set up."

San put another grape into his mouth and offered the container to Seonghwa.

"Thanks, babe," he said, already distracted by the faint glow San's tattoos had begun to emit as their energy began to charge under the full moon. Seonghwa could see out of the corner of his eye that his own were doing the same. "Scoot over here, I want to watch the moon rise with you."

San expertly tucked himself into Seonghwa's side, wrapping his arm around his back and leaning his head onto his shoulder. He traced the swirling designs on the back of Seonghwa's hand and up his forearm with his other hand, so familiar with them that he could keep it up even while watching the moon peek fully over the horizon. That, and the marked parts of Seonghwa's skin hummed with an energy that guided his fingertips over their paths like a magnet.

A few long moments passed, and they finally got an uninterrupted view of the moon in all of her glory. San sighed and held Seonghwa closer and turned to press his nose to his neck, breathing in the lingering scent of the shower they’d taken a few hours before setting out for their night alone together. He felt Seonghwa shiver just slightly as the cold tip of his nose brushed over the warm skin, then ghosted his lips over the same spot in an apology. The kisses continued in a neat line across Seonghwa’s neck and jaw until San had to adjust his position to reach his lips. It started with barely a flutter of their lips pressed against one another, briefly content to breathe in tandem while the moon continued to rise. San adjusted his position once more to swing a leg over Seonghwa’s thighs, perching on top of them and blocking the moon from his line of sight. This wasn’t quite a big deal though, as they had the whole night to do with what they wished - and they would absorb the power of the full moon whether they were looking at it or not.

Seonghwa’s hands soon found a home on San’s waist, while San moved his up to cradle Seonghwa’s head between his palms. He ran his thumbs over the tiny mirrored tattoos on the highest point of either cheekbone - two wispy designs that he remembered taking the utmost care in making perfect, not only because it was a requirement of the spell, but also because he couldn’t bear the possibility of taking away any ounce of perfection from his boyfriend’s face. The small tattoos lit up his face, already beginning to glow a brighter white than the others adorning his body. It was always the smallest designs that charged first. Seonghwa bit his bottom lip, as he began to feel shy under San’s piercing yet loving gaze, and let out the softest of moans as San finally leaned forward to reconnect their lips in a proper kiss.

San’s hands slipped a couple inches lower to hold Seonghwa’s neck in place as he began to kiss him with a vengeance, quickly becoming heated. Teeth caught on lips and pulled, moans were passed between them and left to linger in the air. Seonghwa took the first opportunity presented to him to pass his tongue between San’s lips before pulling it back out again in a tease. San whined as Seonghwa licked into his mouth a second and third time, accompanied by his hands slipping under the hem of his shirt to pass slow strokes up and down his ribs. In retaliation San slowly began grinding over his thighs, just barely enough so Seonghwa could feel the drag of his half-hardened cock through his jeans. 

This newfound friction accompanied by the heated kissing soon became too much at once, and San lost the rhythm with his hips, instead opting to focus on sucking Seonghwa’s tongue into his mouth while pulling lightly at his hair. The grip tightened around his small waist as Seonghwa broke the kiss and leaned forward to lay San back on the blanket. He moved so he was kneeling between his legs with one hand on either side of San’s head, and watched with hungry eyes as San swallowed thickly and gasped for air.

Each witch drank in the sight before him - San with his shirt pushed up and hair splayed around his head, Seonghwa looking down at him, his cheeks flushed pink from exertion peeking out from under the now brightly glowing markings. Both of their bodies had begun bursting with light as they soaked in the power of the moon, and the combination of natural body heat and magical energy was starting to make sweat bead on each of their bodies.

The light coming from their tattoos must’ve disguised the lack of moonlight, for at that moment the skies opened up and they were nearly immediately drenched in rain water. A clap of thunder followed, loud enough to shake their bones, and San’s face broke out into an awestruck smile. A confused laugh made its way up and out of Seonghwa’s throat, and he shifted his weight to push his already dripping hair out of his face.

“Do you want to keep going?” San asked after a few moments.

“We might as well, right? I mean, there’s no use packing up, everything will still charge even though the moon isn’t out...” Seonghwa mused. “And it’s not like we’ll get any drier.”

“You’re completely right. Undress me and then yourself.” San wasted no time.

Neither did Seonghwa; the sharp tone in San’s voice snapped him into action immediately. He pushed San’s shirt the rest of the way up his torso, and San lifted his head and shoulders to make a smooth path. Ever the perfectionist, he folded it the best he could given its soaked state. He then moved down to San’s pants, deftly opening the button and zipper while San lifted his hips, both of them so used to the actions that neither needed words.

Seonghwa took just another quick moment to admire the man laid before him - wide shoulders and a slim waist leading down to his cute pink cock, now almost fully hardened, standing against his abdominal muscles. In another moment, Seonghwa noticed that the rainwater was evaporating as it rolled over the tattooed skin, creating a mist that hung around San’s body and held the light coming from the markings, making it look like San himself was glowing. Seonghwa’s eyes flicked back up to San’s face to see a reverent expression, and knew his own heavily tattooed skin was giving the same effect.

“I thought I gave you instructions,” San said, reminding himself and Seonghwa in equal measure. If it weren’t for his cock beginning to leak precome in anticipation, he would be content to stare at Seonghwa all night.

Seonghwa sat up and peeled his shirt up and over his head, putting on a show as San watched his muscles shift beneath his skin. He pushed his hair back again after folding his own shirt like he’d done San’s and moved on to undo his belt and remove his pants. 

“Wait, give that to me,” San interrupted just before Seonghwa could place his belt to the side. “I want your wrists bound while you blow me, and then you can fuck me. Sound good?”

Seonghwa’s face heated up but he nodded enthusiastically all the same. “Yes, I can do that,” he added, remembering San’s rules about verbal communication.

“Alright, come here then. Knees and elbows,” San said, spreading his legs and sitting up. Once Seonghwa was settled in front of him with his back bowed beautifully to accommodate for the position of his arms, San carefully wrapped the belt around his wrists before buckling it in place. “Comfortable enough?”

Seonghwa swallowed, now face to face with San’s cock. “Yeah,” he said, the syllable catching in his throat.

“Go ahead, then.”

Permission granted, Seonghwa licked at San’s dick a couple times before his resolve broke and he took most of it into his mouth, tongue working at the head before adding some suction and sliding off, repeating the process until San grabbed a fistful of his sopping wet hair and pushed him farther down. Taking the whole thing wasn’t much of a problem - it wasn’t entirely too big to begin with and the two had spent hours training Seonghwa’s gag reflex away - but the sudden surge of control was enough to draw a moan from Seonghwa.

He added more pressure with his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, allowing his throat to constrict around the head before San moaned loud enough to be heard above the deluge of rain surrounding them. San pulled him off his dick, allowing them both to catch their breath for a moment, and watched as the water cascaded down Seonghwa’s face and made the slight bit of mascara he’d been wearing collect under his eyes and stream down his cheeks.

“Beautiful,” San said, and Seonghwa basked in the complement before he was once again met with San’s dick in his mouth.

The pace was slow at first, San forcing Seonghwa to hold his cock in his throat for a few moments before yanking him off, gradually quickening until both his jaw and scalp began to ache from the abuse. It was at this point that San let go, allowing Seonghwa to lick and suck as he pleased, drawing out a few moans and high pitched whines in the process.

Eventually, Seonghwa lifted his head after a final kiss to the head to look at San, who already looked quite wrecked just from the blowjob.

“Please, please can I fuck you know?” Seonghwa practically begged.

“Yes,” he said, “I dunno how long I’ll last though, you did so well, baby.”

Once again Seonghwa blushed while San sat up to undo the belt around his wrists. He rubbed them softly after placing the belt neatly onto the pile of clothes, absently tracing the designs adorning Seonghwa’s forearms and down to his fingers. San kissed each of Seonghwa’s palms before settling down to lay on his back, and Seonghwa shuffled forward to allow San to wrap his legs around his hips. He leaned over San’s body to reach into their previously long forgotten basket to feel around for the lube he’d thrown in, and quickly got to work preparing them both.

He’d watched as San stretched himself out earlier that day, so there wasn’t much need for prep, and he had to work fast lest the rain wash away the lube. So he did, easily transitioning from one to two to three fingers before finally leaning forward to shield his cock from the rain as he ran his lube-slick palm around the shaft and once over the head. A shiver went down his spine and a gasp escaped his lips as it was the first contact he’d gotten all night, then without much further preamble, he slowly pressed into San’s waiting body.

Seonghwa gave a moment for adjustment before he pulled back and snapped his hips forward. San’s legs tightened around his waist and a command of “faster” reached Seonghwa’s ears over the din of the rain, so he picked up the pace and expertly hit San’s prostate on the next few thrusts. True to his word, it wasn’t long until San was coming accompanied by a handful of the loudest moans of the night. His come pooled on his stomach, briefly illuminated by his tattoos before the rain washed it away. Seonghwa gave one final thrust before pulling out and jerking his hand over his cock, finally spilling over San’s stomach and chest for the process to repeat. He wiped his hand off in the wet grass beside them before running it through his hair again and moved to lay next to San to wait for the haze of their orgasams to wear off.

Again, San found himself tracing Seonghwa’s tattoos with his fingers, the lines and patterns nonsensical to the typical person but immediately recognizable to a witch. He found comfort in the warmth radiating from the glowing ink, now nearly blinding thanks to the power garnered from both the full moon and their shared orgasms.

“Sorry there’s nothing to dry off with,” Seonghwa said, the first of the two to speak.

“‘s okay,” San replied, a lazy smile creeping across his face. “‘s still raining anyway, we’d just get all wet again. Plus I don’t mind laying here for a bit longer.”

Seonghwa returned the smile, though San couldn’t see it as he was distracted by his ministrations.

“I’d like that,” he replied, nestling a handful of kisses into San’s sopping wet hair. Truthfully, Seonghwa was content to lay there together until the whole storm passed, even until the end of the world, if it was what San wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my contribution to sexteez secret santa, so merry christmas perse!! i hope you enjoyed this little idea i've had swimming in my head, and i hope you're doing well <3
> 
> and hello everyone else! i hope you enjoyed as well! you can find me on twitter @ddeonghwaa (sfw) and @hwaslesbian (nsfw 18+ only) <3


End file.
